This specification relates to inserting components into applications.
Programmers often develop software applications as a series of components that perform specific functions. The components interact with each other to provide desired functionality. To obtain desired functionality, all necessary components are incorporated into a software program. Frequently, the functions performed by individual components are unknown to a user. Thus, to obtain desired functionality, a user must use a trial and error approach of selecting and combining components until the desired functionality is obtained.